


Prompts not by OC4r

by Invasion



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invasion/pseuds/Invasion
Summary: For Ying is my Waifus on Discord. In case you wondered, he really loves Ying.





	1. Vigil x Dokkaebi

Vigil x Dokkaebi

Commision details:  
Some normal romance, some intercourse

No fucking watersports, Invasion you weeb

third person  
(sry bout that one)

You had invited Grace to your room for a good dinner, though she wasn’t able to text back a response before arriving at your door, despite being quick on the keyboard usually, with a swift and melodic knocking. You walk over and open it. She’s standing in the doorway and immediately leans into a kiss.

“Hey, Chul!” She gets one last smooch on the cheek before you let her into your room.

“How’s it been going, Grace?” You ask her, motioning her towards a table with two chairs pulled up

“Just fine. Been working on a gradient descent algorhythm and calculation to properly vector a machine learning dataset. You?”

“Aww, Grace. You know I’ve got no fucking idea what you’re talking about. That’s why I love you.”

“And I needn’t remind you why I love you back, you perverted sleuth.” She replies with a sly smile.

“I think we both know well enough. Anyways, this is dinner, correct, so I’ve prepared a meal.”

“Interesting, what might this meal be Chul?”

“Your favorite.” You walk to the desk in your room and grab what was indeed her favorite dish for any meal; pizza. It was something odd for her due to her strong Korean heritage, but being as geeky as she was, she learned to enjoy foods from the geeky Western world.

Not to mention the real reason that you ordered it; you fucking loved pizza. It was a bit more common with [REDACTED] heritage, but dating her opened you up to the world you didn’t understand ever since you were finally adopted and put under a standardly unhealthy dosage of Korean perfectionism.

You took a slice out of the box and placed it on a plate, making sure it was the biggest peice, and then handed the plate to her, then doing the same but taking the plate to your own spot.

“I think we need more intimate stuff like this.” She says in-between bites.

“What do you mean?”

“We eat with all the others, every time. Some one-on-one is nice.”

“Agreed. So, what, other than your gradient descent framework, has been going on?”

“That’s what I’ve been spending all my time on recently actually.” She takes another bite and chews it quickly. “What about you? Any fun projects?”

“Not really. Got an extra half second on my cloak thanks to some tinkering and R&D.”

“Interesting. So, uhm…. couple things.. Oh! I’ve got one! I- I don’t have anything.”

“Same.”

“It just seems like we know each other so well.” By now both of you had reached over for a second piece. “What’s there to learn?” She had continued.

“I think there’s some stuff we don’t know about each other…” You reply.

“Oh yeah, like what?” She asks, her voice slipping more provacative.

“Oh a few things… I think we both have some secrets.”

“And I think we’re both thinking the same thing right now.” You get one last bite of pizza in before she thrusts her face into yours, throwing her hands behind your head forcing you in.

When the kiss is finally fin, you stand up and put your arms behind her back. She does the same into a hug, then you put your head forward for a kiss.

She grants it and you guide her backward until the kiss breaks up as you trip onto your bed. She glides down onto her knees and starts massaging your soft cock through your pants. When it finally starts to throb, she ratchets your pants down, revealing one last layer until your package.

She gives you an authentic and sexy look in your eyes as she slides your underwear down the length of your first two legs, causing your third to throb up.

Without a word, she quickly thrusts her head onto your tip and then descends further down, not to the base of your shaft before she comes back up for air and then goes back down; this time getting all the way down and holding it there making violent choking noises, which only turned you on more as your ecstasy guided you, high on euphoria.

After she delivered another thrust, she slipped her shirt off, which took her bra with it, revealing her perfect sized-tits. She massaged them a little, making her whimper in pleasure before leaning over you and slipping your own shirt off, showing your buff, if not a little slim, body. She gives it a rub before climbing onto the bed with you and then on top of your head, showing her tight uniform had no barrier to her leaking outer labia. You guide your tongue into her pants. She lets out a tremor before you start to move your tongue even. In response, she sucks you off even more.

She gets even more wet as you continue to lick her until she gets off of you and takes her pants off, her grool stringing to her pants as they are lowered eventually stretching to far and falling down. She gives you a long, passionate kiss while guiding herself on top of you, then moving your dick into position.

At first it seems like it’s just a dream, but you quickly realize it’s more than that by the second bounce. Then there’s a third. The feeling is unparalleled. She continues to bounce on your dick, going faster and faster.

She quivers as you drive her closer to an orgasm by rubbing her clit with your index finger.

“I fucking love you Grace.” You say as you near your edge. “But I think I’m about to burst…” She understands you and slowly stops. She kisses you then falls next to you on the bed.

“Your turn.” She says with a sexy wink. You stand up and start thrusting into her, missionary style. She uses her own fingers to pleasure herself this time as you ramp up your pace until you are on edge again.

“Ahh— fuck— Don’t fucking stop I’m about to— Ahh!” She yells among tough breaths just before you pull out, replacing your length with two fingers, not even a second before cum shoots out of your tip onto her chest, tits, and some on her face. You pull your hand out of her pussy and she squirts out cum of her own onto the floor and over your legs and groin. You then climb in bed under the covers, with Grace joining you.

“I love you so much, Grace.”

“I’ll say the same about you, Chul.” She gives you one last kiss before you fall asleep in a hug and in a trance at each other’s bodies.


	2. Ying x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Ying is my Waifus on Discord. In case you wondered, he really loves Ying.

ying x m reader  
2nd pov

“Bloody hell, Ying! I’m in here!” You yell, vision crippled to pure white.

“I thought you were on your drone, shit, my bad!”

“It- It’s okay, just what do I do now?” You reply, getting calmer as the words depart your mouth. You hear the door get swiftly blown up and footsteps enter the room.

“Uhm… I’m not sure, usually they’re dead by now..” She responds, helping you up as your visions fades back.

“It’s still h… hard to see anything…” You say.

“Shit. Follow me. Worse than I thought.” She says, then, from the little you can see, clicks the ‘transmit’ button on her voice comms. “Gonna need to evac the simulation.” You are quickly pushed through the hallways of the situation set by Ying and escorted out of the door of the warehouse, taken into a car, and driven.

You didn’t know where you were being driven, but it was evident given the conversations and the directions you turned that you were going back to base, despite Doc being in the sim.

“Where— Where are you taking me?” You falter, slumped over in the passenger seat. Ying seems to be driving.

“I’m gonna fix you up.” She says, turning a corner and slowing the car down. You recognize the blurry view of the base from anywhere. A large grey building with markings at each floor, some shooting targets on the lawn, military vehicles strewn about with their lights flashing. You are led in Siu’s arms into the building and to the back of it, to the stairs and then down them to the basement, where Doc’s office was.

“Why do I feel so- Yawn Tired?” You ask her before she walks over to you, flicks the skin opposite your elbow and then injects it with something. Your vision instantly clears up and you feel woken up. “The fuck was that?”

“Antidote. You were going to drop dead if I didn’t administer that within 30 minutes.”

“How long did it take you?” You ask her.

“27 minutes or so since the flash. But it looks like the situation won’t be over for a while still. Say, we’re alone here…”

“What are your implications?” You ask her, confused about what she means.

“I mean, like I said it’s just us… And I… (Y/N), I love you.” You are already blushing by the time she thrusted herself into your face with a kiss. Your eyes widen and you try to push her away.

“What the fuck, Siu? And why do you use one that could kill someone on practice?” You try to change the subject and make her feel bad so she’ll stop, but she persists.

“Because I wanted a reason to bring you here.” She goes in for another kiss, this time pinning your hands behind you and you aren’t able to push her away before she’s feeling on your length through your pants, swiftly making you hard. “Seems like you’ve got a reason to stay.” She says after stopping her kiss and while lifting your shirt off. She then lifts hers off, revealing her bra and then she lifts that off, too, now revealing her perfectly busty tits. Your hands instantly guide to them and glide over them, stimulating her nipples. She lets out moans of excitement and her movement completely stops for a few seconds before she leans back over you and forces your pants, then underwear revealing your throbbing hard-on.

You do nothing but watch in euphoria her place her head over it and then start to suck it.

“Oh fuck don’t stop” You falter after a minute or so of head-bobbing. After hearing this, she stops for a second, much to your dismay, and places her hand over your dick. You presume she was just going to give you a handjob but she then starts sucking you off, too, while using the other hand to take her pants and then panties off.

She was in range of your right hand, so you quickly put it to use and rub her clit before sticking it all the way in and fingering her.

“Oh fuck!” She recoils her hips back every few seconds. Eventually she stops her pleasuring and climbs on top of you. She sits on your dick, making you recoil in pain. “Shit! Sorry. Didn’t mean for that to hurt…” She kisses your lips and trails them down to your chest, stopping between your nipples.

“It’s more than fine…” You say as she straddles you, reverse-cowgirl. You writhe in ecstasy as she bounces up and down, at a perfect pace. Her lips gripped onto your dick as it slid in and out of her pussy, which was banging against your balls making a clapping noise. “Fuck… Don’t… Stop…” You know you are about to cum but don’t want to ruin the moment.

“You’re so fucking good! Fill me!”

“You want me to fill you with my cum!?” You say with a voice making it sound more like allure than anything.

“Fuck yeah! I can feel it… I’m…”

“Going to”

“Cum!” You both say in unison. Your cum leaks out of your dick at a million miles an hour.

“Fuck.” She says, climbing off of your dick, cum leaking out of her pussy. “You’re so fucking good, (Y/N).”

“Let’s hope the pill works…” You say, slipping on your underwear, which gets stained by some of the cum still on your tip. You put back on your shirt and then pants. “You gonna get dressed, Siu?”

“Yeah.” Cum is leaking out of her pussy now. “We should do this more often..”

“Fuck yeah we should.” You reply, giving her one last kiss. “Just don’t almost kill me next time.”

“I can arrange that.” She says as you walk out of the room and up two flights of stairs to rest in your dorm until everyone gets back, thinking about what just happened.


	3. Vigil x Dokkaebi short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short bc I wrote it fully on Discord cus I got bored.

You are waiting by the door, though your phone is set up on your bed, still ringing from her hack. You can hear her nearing it. Soon enough, the footsteps stop and the door gets breached by the stock of her gun. You can see her make her way in and look at her until she's all the way in, still not noticing you. Then, you grab her by her neck and force her guns onto the floor and her hands around her back.

"The fuck?!?!" Is all she can let out before her mouth is covered by your hand, though you quickly replace it with your lips.

You end your kiss.

"Vigil?!" She adds with equal confusion. You say nothing before you push her to the ground.

"We're gonna do this my way." You reply, sticking your finger in her pants. She lets out a little moan, though most noises are heavy breaths. You continue to finger her before sliding down her elastic-like pants and taking your hard-on out. You quickly shove your length into her pussy, making her quiver a little.

"Fuck, keep going." You stop.

"What do you mean "keep going"? Shouldn't you be hating this?"

"I love it... Keep fucking me."

"Just.. At least act like you hate it.."

"Fine. Oh fuck please stop.." She says, under her breath. You insert yourself in her again and keep fucking her until you're about to cum, when you pull out and finish on her panties. "The fuck? Now I can't wear these or I'll... Fuck you!" You blush a little and then grab your phone, still ringing, and shut it off before leaving the room.


	4. IQ x Hibana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by the talented artist Siege Waifus over on the R34.5 Discord. (As well as the buildup, so thanks for that, too.)

"So that's why I'm still dating him right now, but anyways, are you still single?"

"Yeah, I guess no one likes my tiny Asian ass."

"Your average height unless you mean.. Your ass is amazing, Yumiko."

"Come on! I must be the thinnest girl here."

"And? Not every guy-or girl- needs a thick ass."

"I'm not into women, Monika. Plus, if I was, who would I be into?"

"Not sure, it was just an off-hand remark. And speaking of hands, I love your nail polish." you say, realizing you weren't quite ready to confess your feelings for her.

"Yeah, I get it from Ulta. Same shade as usual, why do you just notice now?"

"Ehh.. We don't really talk enough to each other about appearances. I noticed back in Red Crow."

"Well, it is an interesting color, but not nearly as good as *yours*. That lilac suits you very well, to say the least."

"I pride myself in good coloring and matching, but I do think that that midnight purple echos your hair perfectly."

"Oh don't get me started with Masaru."

"Why? Did you date him?"

"Yeah, he's nice looking but our views just don't tend to align. He isn't as much of a... How do I say... Team player?"

"Yeah, I could see that in him a little bit. Plus he's a defender and you attack. Just not much to bond about."

"Your lucky to have a boyfriend like yours. Sexy as hell."

"Come on, you can get any guy with your looks, you just have to believe in yourself and try. Plus if not, there's a few girls that really like you. I think you could _easily_ be a lesbian. You just don't know it yet."

"Fuck no, I couldn't fuck a woman! I can barely pleasure myself."

"I could teach you some tricks." you say with a slightly nervous laugh, to convince her that you were joking but if she was interested then you'd be down.

"I uh.. I mean, like, It's not.. I.. Listen, Monika.. the reason why I don't have a boyfriend right now is because I... I am a lesbian." she falters in response.

"YOU WHAT?" you say, astonished.

"Yeah... And you're the reason why. So please, do teach me some.. tricks."

"I turned you... Okay then.. I didn't expect you would respond like this, but if you say so.." you say, thrusting your lips into hers, intertwined in a kiss for what felt of all eternity as you slowly undress her, starting by unzipping her jacket, revealing that she wore not shirt under her hoodie. She reaches her arms backwards to let you pull it off, and in one swift motion after doing so you unclip her bra and let it fall onto your knees, as you are both kneeling on the bed. Your hands rush to play with her nipples as you pull away from the kiss and take out two fingers. You put them both near her tits and let them "walk" to her waist, then into her pants and to her pussy, making her jolt back a little. She secures herself with her hands on the bed.

After a few moments of pleasuring her, you pull away your fingers and throw her on the bed. Her back arches a little as it settles into the mattress and you jolt her pants off, then ratchet her panties down her legs, revealing her two tight and shaven lips.

"A woman of class." you simply say before interring your face into her pussy and eating her out. You use one of your fingers to pleasure her clit as you let your tongue move around her pussy. One of her hands secures your head in place and you keep going; keep licking her pussy; keep hearing her violent moans.

"Fuck! Keep going! Keep eating me out Monika!"

You had no intentions of stopping as she keeps gasping and moaning.

And in a few more minutes, she cums all over your tongue and face, grool stringing between your tongue and her pussy as you pull away, broken away by the thinness of the line.

"Maybe it's time you try those tricks on me?" you command, phrased as a question. She bent over and did the same to you, driving you quickly to an orgasm and squirting all over her bed. After, you just lay down in the bed with her and talk; for hours until you bore each other to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Echo is canonically very narrow-minded and divides the group up sometimes, the opposite of Hibana, who likes everyone to be together. So stop shipping them, please.
> 
>  
> 
> Just kidding, both are sexy as fuck and opposites attract, studies show. So keep fucking shipping them, or fucking else.


	5. Fute Elite Frost x Subara/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by Subara on the R34.5 Discord, and I couldn't resist. 2nd Person, so just replace "Subara" if it ever appears with (Y/N) and continue.

You step out of the camper.

"So, since I forgot to ask you what you do for a living?" you say, as she closes the caravan's door behind the two of you. Your feet plop on the cold snow through your boots and socks, cooling you down. Your hands move together as if you were in a straight jacket as you shiver in your thick parka.

"I'm with the JFT2, right now is actually some vacation time I used because I was getting fatigued. You've cheered me up quite a bit.." she says with some wood in her grasp. The both of you were wearing backpacks, full of camping supplies in their most basic components. You hadn't actually known what she had packed for the two of you to survive a week together in the wilderness, and it's certainly a ballsy first date idea, you trusted her due to her job and personality that she'd know a thing or two about survival.

Or at least, a thing or two more than you. Having only recently moved from California, specifically LA, you weren't the best with living off the land.

She guides you to an opening, confident as if she had already known where to go, and sets down the logs. After that she notions for you to sit down before doing so herself.

"Won't it be cold on my butt?"

"You'll be fine, we're getting a fire started here in a minute anyways..." she says, sifting through one of the pockets of her bag. She pulls out a basic fire starter kit and lays down two layers of different cloths on top of the top log. "This just goes on top of the linen... And then I think..." She puts the steel striker in her hand like it's a pair of brass knuckles and positions her hand over the cloth. With a flint stone, she strikes a fire onto the logs. "We should be good to go." she says, searching under the snow for some dead, fallen leaves for kindling. She finds a few and lays the about the now-raging fire.

"Not bad," you say, impressed, "I'm taking you with me the next time I fly." you say, jokingly.

"If you think your plane is going to crash in such a way you would'nt've been able to cancel before due to prior suspicion then you aren't doing flying correctly." You let out a sigh.

"An intellectual type, I see." You chuckle while rubbing your hands together near the fire for warmth. She had been sitting right next to you and was noticeably close to you.

_Was this it? Was this the girl that likes you?"_

You dispel those thoughts as she shyly wraps her arms around you. You blush and do the same with your arm. Her grip gets a little tighter, pulling you in. Having had just talked in the caravan the whole drive from the restaurant you at Breakfast at together, you already knew about each other pretty well, and the both of you knew exactly how you felt already. You both knew that you were happier than ever together, being able to cuddle.

"Listen.. I took you out here because I made a dedication. A dedication that we'd both have to endure the long ride back to civilization if you didn't handle this well... I was born with a genetic disorder, it's the reason why I don't have a significant other right now..."

"What is it, Tina.. You can tell me anything, I _trust_ you."

"I was born a hermaphrodite."

It took a few seconds to sink in.

"You were born with a-"

"Yes.. I was. And I wanted to tell you now so you knew what you were getting into. Because every relationship I enter we get along nicely and I love the guy and he's hot as hell but I neglect to tell them this, and they find out, and I-" her face appears flustered and bright red in the cold winter day, each breath freezing as it exits your mouth. "I always feel like I'm not good enough, like I can't make a man happy, or a woman. But I wanted to tell you now so you don't get too attached, and so I don't, either, if you leave because of it. Which is completely fine. I love you and all, but please, tell me that you love me for who I am on the inside, and not just the outside.."

You sat before her in shock, though feeling empathy for her.

"I.. I like you for both your personality _and_ your person.. You look amazing, and I really don't care if you have.. you know.. a dick.." Your face illuminates red; just as hers.

"Really? You don't?!?"

"No, I don't."

"You're the first guy that's said that to me. I'm glad we talked about this, but I don't think you understand.. I've got a _really_ high libido. As in, we _will_ have sex at some point.. Are you sure you're fine with it?"

You let out a chuckle.

"Only one way to find out, eh?"

She responds with the same laughter.

"I guess you're right. And to be fair, I do feel a bit... in the mood right now.."

"Really? It's the first date..."

"Think about how progressive our relationship would be. We'd've already fucked _basically in public_ , and it only gets more... how do you say.. 'kinky', yes, from there..."

The way she talked and how nonchalant it was surprised you. You didn't really know how to react to that.

_Did she actually want to fuck?!?!_

You felt in luck and weirded out at the same time, having only had been with her for an hour or two, but wanted to end your dry period of _forever_ at some point soon. But trying to play it cool...

"I gue-"

Before you can finish your sentence, she rotates atop of you and begins kissing you. Your body arches back over your backpack, which she then slides out of the way, causing you to sink into the cold snow, though the temperature never crossed your mind. 

She stops the kiss, though her nose pressed against your playfully. Her breath is cold as ice as she slowly strips you down. You feel her length grow at the contact point between you.

“So it’s true..” you say, also stripping her.

By now, she had straddled above your legs, you in just your underwear and freezing cold. Her warmth trails down your legs, taking your underwear with it.

Her underwear grows stiff to her huge cock hardening on it’s inside, you bleeding to be able to touch it. You move your hands towards her underwear, but she stops you, pushing your hands above your head and leaning back over you, her weight shifting onto your chest.

You cower slightly as she kisses you; slowly and sensually. You close your eyes as her hands glide down your snow-soaked body, her kiss getting relinquished as your dick swiftly hardens. Her hand glazes your package, it’s six inches of glory, before becoming devoted to stroking it.

It’s gait was faltered; sliding down and back up with a struggling and curious pace. You slightly cower from your hips as her pleasuring intensifies. Your eyes close, putting all of your energy in trying to last as long as you can.

That wasn't a problem, though, as after not more than a few minutes she halts.

“Wh-why did you stop…” you ask her, eager for her continuation.

“I need some fun, too.” she says, blushing a bit (for the cold or statement, you aren’t sure), “Here goes nothing…”

She drops trou, revealing her massive cock you had only been able to fantasize about.

It was longer than yours, 10 inches you suspected, which she confirmed after noticing your reaction to it. She moves it in close to your mouth and you instinctively sit on your knees to give her the best succ possible.

Her thick, Canadian cock knocks onto the walls of your cheeks, its warmth radiating onto you. The cold outside breeze has little effect on you at this point, as your euphoria has kicked in, and so has hers.

Tina's length slides its way down your throat, causing you to make a choke, though not too stressed, as she continues her savage thrusts in and out of you. 

Her hand slides around the back of your head and forces you down to the base of her shaft as she explodes in warm cum. Her cock stays jammed in your mouth as you manage to down all of the cum. 

It slowly slides out as you gasp for air, balancing out the warmth you had just felt.

"Fuck..." she says while you continue to swallow it all.

“You taste so fucking good…”

“What about my pussy?” she asks, you having forgotten about it completely.

You strike her to the ground and push her to the ground, maneuvering her balls out of the way, and begin to eat her out.

Her moans quickly ensue, sounding just the same as those before. You can feel her vagina and asshole contract, the rest of her body also quivering, and take out your tongue.

“Can I have my fun again?”

“Go ahead, I want your load inside of me…” she replies, to your luck. You instantly, and without hesitation, guide your member into her perfect and seemingly untouched pussy.

She lets out a gasp as she takes it, her tight pussy enveloping your length.

“Fuck Subara… Keep going!”

After getting it all the way in, you quickly speed up your thrusts.

“Fu-hhh..” she says. You take the cue to speed it up, managing to fuck her even quicker. You throw your hands onto her fair breasts, caressing her perfectly small nipples. 

Her moans grow louder, pushing you closer to the edge.

“Ti-na… I’m close, are y-”

“Cum inside of me Subara! I want your load!”

This brings you as far as you can go, and your tip shoots out huge loads into her tight pussy, some leaking out and disappearing into the snow.

You slowly pull out, panting, and lie back on the cold snow.

“I think it’s time to put our clothes back on..” she says. Still dazed, you comply, not knowing what exactly just happened, but knowing that she was perfect.

And that’s what matters.


	6. Futa Elite Frost x Subara/Reader: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as the first lmao

Tina shakes you up playfully, making you rub out the crust in your eyes while they open.

The tent was as cold as ever, especially in the morning hour, but your heart was warmer than ever before.

It was towards the end of your vacation, and the two of you had managed to not get in each other's pants since the day you arrived, to make the next time special, and had plenty of fun together, spending time on the land and joking about with each other.

You had learned about her sense of humor; how she talked and what her boundaries were.

And you learned that the hard way. There was an awkward silence, instantly alerting you that she wasn't comfortable.

And the silence made you sad; like you fucked something up. Being with her was so polarizing.

But it was almost always amazing.

“I’m up- Jeez I had a good night’s sleep last night.”

“I did too-” she yawns, “But it felt a bit bland.”

“What do you mean ‘bland’?”

“I missed you.”

“We slept right next to each other.”

“I would’ve rather slept _inside_ of you..” she responds. Slightly shocked and embarrassed, you reply;

“Are you saying that you’re aroused right now?”

“I’m always pumped up when I’m around you.” she says, nodding down to her crotch. You notice her bulge.

“Always?” you ask her, kneeling down to admire her large cock and feeling on it through her pants.

She pushes you onto the ground.

“Yep. And right now I’m feeling a little more dominant.”

 

“And I’m feeling a little more sub-”

She silences you by sitting on your chest, making you groan out the rest of the word.

“-missive.” you let out. She spreads her body over yours, you feeling her throbbing length through her pants.

It was as huge as you remembered… and you wanted it.

Anywhere. You wanted it anywhere. Down your throat, up your ass..

You didn’t even care if she pleasured you. Either way, you’d be happy…

“Please… fuck me however you want.. Fuck me hard.” you say with little hesitation.

“C’mon… I need some resistance.” she says, winking at you, then giving a harsh slap to your face, making it redder than it was already.

“Fuck…” you close your eyes. “Punish me harder!”

“Resisting the resistance? Funny that.” she says before jerking your pants down, revealing your cock, already moist from seeing her dominate you. “Obviously you’re not to resistant…” she says, finishing stripping you down completely.

She took her time, as if to tease your freezing body. As her contours graze upon your chest, she undresses, revealing her hard cock. She sits on your face with it and begins to thrust it in while choking you with her hands.

Barely able to breath through her throbbing cock as it dominates you.

You come close to passing out when she lets her grip slip; seemingly lasting for hours. You catch as much air as you can get.

“Oh don’t worry about breathing anymore. I’m done with your throat..”

“Ti-Tina… What now?”

She kneels down and squeezes your balls, making you squirm and moan.

“Turn over.” she simply says in response. You quickly do so, your chest sliding on the ground. You feel her hands grope your ass and they slide sup your back and onto your shoulders. She lays on you, making you exhale sharply. Her cock rubs against your ass and her face is set against your neck.

Her arms swing around your chest, and just as they connect, you feel her length shove its way up your tight asshole.

“Fuhck..” you slightly moan while exhaling, somewhere deep down inside of you knowing that you liked what she was doing.

Her hand cups over your mouth after you say that, and she continues to thrust at a faltering gait in and out of your ass.

You let her push into you continuously for, also what seems like ages, before she eventually comes to a stop.

By now, you have tears dripping of your face from your asshole being torn to shreds, and Tina had had enough of hurting you.

“But don’t worry…” she says, “I’ll be back there later.”

You blush, which she notices as she turns you over. After, she sits on your chest, and begins to jerk you off. Your hands drift upwards towards her perfect breasts, though she quickly dismisses them.

“Watch yourself.” she abruptly says, denying you her hands for a few seconds.

“Y-Yes Tina..” is all you can respond before she strokes you again, this time much slower, though she had lubricated her hand with spit this time.

This made it unbearably slow. You wanted to cum so bad, but as you kept getting closer she kept denying it. Over and over again, she would throw her hands away from your throb just as you reach your edge, which got even more desirable each time.

“Please… Let me cum.” you plead.

“Since you asked so nicely..”

She scoots her body up, putting her pussy inches from your member, then inserting it.

“Fuck I love your pussy so much.” you say as she bounces on your dick, holding you down with her hands and using your body as leverage to hop up each time.

Already close, you announce this to her.

“Cum inside me again Subara… I want your load!”

Seconds later, your bulge erupts in cum inside of her pussy. Just as you cum, she does the same, quivering to a violent orgasm.

“You can cum inside of me if you want…” you suggest to her, reminding her that one of her genitals was yet to orgasm.

“Is your ass okay with that?” she jokingly asks, slapping it. You slightly moan as she does so, it still sore from before, but submit nevertheless by turning over.

She spreads your cheeks apart and then inserts herself yet again. You make a loud, shocked moan, as she goes balls-deep in you with relative haste.

She continues her prone-boning while you try your best not to scream at her huge package fitting itself in your ass.

After 10 painful minutes, she starts to show signs of an edge.

“Are you ready to cum Tina? Ready to _fill my ass_???”

“Y-yes…”

And in a matter of (luckily little) time, she erupts just as you had in her viscous cum, your cold ass full of its warmth.

“Wanna felch?” you ask with a giggle.

“Fuck no.” she says, echoing the same. 

“Suit yourself.”

You then return to the tent, still nude, and she does the same. The two of you cuddle together for what feels like hours- though not long enough- before eventually getting dressed back up, and deciding to cut the trip short and return to her home.

When you arrive there, you lay in her bed, much more comfortable in the house’s warmth.

“I love you, Tina.”

“And I love you, too, Subara.”

“I really wish you didn’t have to go back to service next week.”

“Well… About that. I’m stationed here, so if you want, we could always keep the relationship going. I only say otherwise in case I have to ditch the dude..”

“Holy shit. Of course!”

“I knew you’d be excited!”


End file.
